Drablle Ary
by Pettit Licorne
Summary: ...Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros....Escoger un camino significaba abrir la puerta a mil más....


Este drabble estáescrito por y paraAriadne.

Para quien no sepa qué es un drabble se trata de una historia corta que se centra solamente en una situación o escena.

**Shaina y Milo**

_Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros._

Aquella hora de la tarde era siempre la elegida por la amazona para sentarse en la arena y observar el mar llenándose de algo de paz. Las piernas encogidas contra el pecho rodeadas con los brazos y la barbilla apoyada en estos delataban su pésimo estado de ánimo. Ya había pasado toda una semana y aún no encontraba una respuesta, por qué demonios tenían que hacerle algo así justo en ese momento de su vida?

Atenea al fin derogó la ley por la que las amazonas debía ocultar su rostro tras una máscara, podrían reivindicarse como lo que eran, mujer y guerrero en un mismo cuerpo y alma pero...ella no lo deseaba, o sí?

La máscara que ocultaba sus facciones no era sino la expresión material de la que cubría su alma, y esta era la que le provocaba terror dejar a un lado. De una forma u otra siempre había marcado su vida, casi siempre negativamente.

El viento la rodeó de improviso revolviéndole el cabello, lo recogió con una mano sobre un hombro para evitar que se le posase en los ojos y cuando pudo ver algo lo encontró corriendo hacia ella, Milo parecía un dios dorado sin más preocupaciones que demostrar al mundo lo hermoso que era. No era de extrañar lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cuando al fin pudo librarse de la sombra de Seiya y de su aparente amor por él llegaron Milo y su luz para envolverla en una vorágine de sensaciones que por un tiempo le hicieron perder la cabeza. Y una vez más la máscara auto impuesta por ella misma se entrometió en su vida dispuesta a llevar las riendas, impidiéndole abrirse totalmente a un hombre tan extraordinario como agotador. Cuántas veces le había pedido ver su rostro? Cuántas veces se había negado a ello? Demasiadas para recordarlas todas, no quería hacerlo, no podía, no lograba controlar el miedo y eso le ponía furiosa.

"_Ahora no Milo...sigue tu camino..."_

Pero escorpio no siguió su camino sino que llegó hasta ella sorprendiéndola una vez más, sentándose a su lado en silencio cuando esperaba que se le insinuase comenzando así una larga danza de amor que ella trataría de parar y que, como siempre, la arrastraría subiéndola a la cumbre del placer una y otra vez, agotándola, bajándole las defensas y aterrorizándola ante sus propias emociones.

Estar allí, sentada a su lado, sin sentirse presionada para dar algo, notando el fuego que despedía su piel al rozarse con su brazo le agradaba. Milo había tomado la misma posición que ella con las piernas más extendidas y le dio un pequeño empujón cariñoso con el hombro antes de quedar totalmente quieto y en silencio, esperando, respetando su mutismo.

Qué hacer? Se mantuvo firme y ni siquiera volvió la cabeza hacia él pero tampoco rechazó el contacto. Debía tomar una decisión pronto, casi todas sus compañeras ya lo habían hecho, no podía demorarla por más tiempo pues no era justo ni siquiera para ella misma. Sería capaz de liberarse de las sombras y avanzar por un camino repleto de luz? Le gustaba su vida tal cual era, con sus contradicciones y dureza, incluso con la soledad que da el poder, ser fría e insondable...

La mano en su barbilla le pilló por sorpresa y le dejó girarle el rostro. Milo se acercaba muy lentamente con una expresión extraña en la mirada, como si desease leer a través de la máscara, posó los labios en los suyos sin llegar a sentir más que la fría y dura pasta que los separaba insondable. Cuando se separó sonreía, se puso en pie y le revolvió el pelo con cariño aún sabiendo lo mucho que eso la enfurecía antes de salir corriendo para reanudar su entrenamiento. Cuando ya tenía recorrido un buen trecho se volvió para llamarla desde lejos.

Shaina!

La amazona lo miró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y dejándola inclinada.

Te amo...lo sabes, verdad!

No, no lo sabía. Mientras le veía alejarse como si no hubiese pasado nada el corazón le latía tan fuerte que le temblaban las sienes y la respiración se le atragantaba en el pecho. Lentamente se puso en pie, colocó sus ropas y miró el mar por última vez antes de correr tras él. La marea comenzaba a subir rompiendo con fuerza en la orilla y enterrando para toda la eternidad una máscara abandonada en su regazo de arena.

_Escoger un camino significaba abrir la puerta a mil más._

**FIN**


End file.
